The present device generally relates to a method and device for electromagnetic cooking, and more specifically, to a method and device for determining and controlling the resonant modes within a microwave oven.
A conventional microwave oven cooks food by a process of dielectric heating in which a high-frequency alternating electromagnetic field is distributed throughout an enclosed cavity. A sub-band of the radio frequency spectrum, microwave frequencies at or around 2.45 GHz cause dielectric heating primarily by absorption of energy in water.
To generate microwave frequency radiation in a conventional microwave, a voltage applied to a high-voltage transformer results in a high-voltage power that is applied to a magnetron that generates microwave frequency radiation. The microwaves are then transmitted to an enclosed cavity containing the food through a waveguide. Cooking food in an enclosed cavity with a single, non-coherent source like a magnetron can result in non-uniform heating of the food. To more evenly heat food, microwave ovens include, among other things, mechanical solutions such as a microwave stirrer and a turntable for rotating the food. A common magnetron-based microwave source is not narrowband and not tunable (i.e. emits microwaves at a frequency that is changing over time and not selectable). As an alternative to such a common magnetron-based microwave source, solid-state sources can be included in microwave ovens which are tunable and coherent.